


your ivy grows and now I'm covered in you

by leilaodinson



Series: evermore [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Spanish, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Domestic, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-grabbing, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know anymore, I have no idea what I'm doing, I wrote them doing something other than smoking and drinking, Javi's shy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Soft Boys, Steve's a thirsty bitch in all of my fics, agente agente, or studying, so it's out of character, they have "the talk", this summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilaodinson/pseuds/leilaodinson
Summary: One hot summer night, things get even hotter between Agent Murphy and Agent Peña.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: evermore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	your ivy grows and now I'm covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see. Life has been a little bit crazy, I had finals week! Also, I wasn't really sure about posting this, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is my first time writing a sex scene/sex-related stuff.  
> I wanna thank [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire) for being my beta/editor <3  
> Title is from [ivy](https://youtu.be/9nIOx-ezlzA) by Taylor Swift, of course.

_your touch brought forth an incandescent glow - tarnished but so grand..._

It had been several weeks since their confessions. From the first kiss.  
The days were the same. Except now they were full of knowing looks and smiles; Javi would be typewriting, he would look up and find Steve's eyes looking at him already(when in fact he should be reading the file he had in his hands).

They couldn't stop smiling at each other while having lunch or searching each other's eyes above a pile of files, papers, notes.  
They kept distracting each other. But it was impossible to concentrate, having to be close to each other all day. They had a magnetism between the two that kept them in each other's orbit all the time.

They were like two teenagers. Always joking, always teasing.

If at some point things managed to calm down at the Embassy, they would go into a closet and kiss until they ran out of air. [i’m dead] It was getting harder and harder to get away and return to the real world. On the other side of that door, a world that would reject them if it saw them.

They don't know when it happened, but little by little, things from Javi's apartment moved to Steve's. Steve knew that he wanted to write a new story there.  
Now, at night, they always slept together. Always Steve hugging Javi. But during their sleep, they always ended up changing positions and Javier woke up with Steve settled in the nook of his neck.

For now, that was all they were doing. They woke up, showered, had breakfast. They would arrive at the Embassy and face another day full of the same old stuff.  
In the evenings, they would have dinner and snuggle in bed.  
The days kept passing and accumulating. It was soon two months since they had decided to be together. They still hadn't said the three magic words...and they hadn't had sex either.

Now, things had gotten intense at times. Between the shared kisses, curious hands were exploring and there was some heavy petting, to put it in a way. But neither of them took the next step.

Javi, because he didn't want to "pressure" Steve. It was going to be his first time with a man, after all.  
And Steve, well. He knew what he wanted. But he didn't know how to ask.

Once again, he managed to surprise Javier. One night after arriving from the Embassy and having dinner.

"We need to talk." He could see the panic rising in Javi's eyes. "It's nothing bad, I promise." He added.

Javi visibly relaxed, sighing and tension leaving his shoulders. They were doing the dishes and he was holding a dish towel. With one hand on the counter and one on his waist, he looked at Steve.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Throwing the towel somewhere on the counter and crossing his arms.

Steve didn't know where to start. He had never had to do this. He started rubbing his neck and blushing.

"W-Well, you see..I-I wanted to talk about..."

Javi narrowed his eyes. And seeing the flush on Steve's face, he started to smirk.

"Are you going shy on me now, Murphy?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Fuck off, Peña," he said, playfully slapping Javier on his arm. They ended up laughing, still looking into each other's eyes.  
"Come on, you know you can talk about anything with me."

Steve spoke again. "First I want you to know that I like everything we are doing." He paused. "And besides, you're practically living here already, and I like that too." They smile.

"But?" Javier asks. There is always a "but".

"But I wanted to know... why haven't we done anything else yet? Am I doing something wrong?" He had a worried look on his face.

"Oh." Javier did not expect this. "You mean ... you know?" He gulped. "Sex?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Are YOU getting shy on me now, Agent Peña?" Steve asked, with a smirk of his own. "I'm surprised you could feel shy about it." 

"I'm not. It's just...look, I don't wanna scare you off or something like that."

"Scare me? What do you mean?"

"I mean...This would be your first time with a man. I guess I'm just scared that, I don't know, you'll panic if we start doing something more?" 

"Panic?" Steve asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.  
He walked closer to Javier, rubbing his arms, trying to calm him. 

"Listen, I may not know everything, but you'll be there to guide me, okay? I know that I want you, and I wanna be with you". He was grabbing Javi's face, cradling it with his hands.  
Javi looked up at him, and he could see the earnest look on Steve's face. He put his hands on top of Steve's. They're always looking for a way to touch each other.  
"Of course I'll guide you through it.”  
Steve smiled. "Good. I wanna make this good for you, okay?"  
"Okay," Javi answered, both of them smiling. "So...?"  
"So...?" Steve repeated. He was excited, licking his lips and suddenly looking at Javi like he wanted to eat him alive.

They were standing in front of each other, touching each other's foreheads and with their hands on each other's waist. Sharing breaths and looking at their lips. Steve made the first move, tilting his head and getting closer to Javier, finally kissing him. 

Now Steve was holding Javier's face again, keeping him in place, dominating the kiss. A kiss that was escalating pretty fast, the two of them devouring each other.  
Steve caged Javier against the counter, without breaking the kiss. He had one hand pulling his hair and the other was under Steve's shirt, touching his abs, his chest, and reaching to his nipples, playing a bit with them. At the same time, he was also kissing his neck, licking his skin, and biting him too.

Steve was throwing his head back, "Javi... Javi, please." He was almost out of breath, touching what he could of Javier with his hands.

"¿Qué quieres?" _What do you want?_ He asked him as he let go of Steve's hair, but kept kissing his neck.

"Quiero tocarte, por favor." _I wanna touch you, please._ Javier stopped kissing him, so he could take off Steve’s shirt. He had to stop and admire Steve's body. With the tips of his fingers, he starts touching his stomach until he reaches his collarbones. Steve shivers.

They kiss again, only this time Steve begins to undo the buttons on Javier's shirt, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. They were both standing in the kitchen and only their gasps, their moans, and their names could be heard. Every touch and feel was new, they couldn't get enough of each other.

After a few minutes that seemed very long, Steve can finally open Javier's shirt. As soon as he does, they are standing chest to chest, kissing. Javier returns his hands to Steve's hair, while he is already squeezing his ass, trying to bring him closer, if possible.

They begin to move and Steve still has him leaning against the counter, his legs spread apart and one of Steve's legs in the middle, in direct contact with his crotch.

They stop kissing so they can breathe. Javier takes the moment to unbuckle Steve's belt and unzip his jeans. Without wasting a moment, he grabs Steve's erection, massaging it over his briefs. He can see and feel how hard Steve is, "Is this all for me, Murphy?" He tries to ask in a teasing tone, but he's closer to actually losing it. 

"Fuck," Steve answers, throwing his head back, "please."  
Javi takes his cock out and starts stroking it, slowly, teasingly. Steve hisses. He brings his hand to his mouth and spits on the palm, to make the friction better, and touches Steve again.

He starts touching the head, running his thumb over the tip and teasing it for a little bit. Then strokes Steve's cock again, slowly, but keeping a rhythm.

"Wait, Javi, wait," Steve is already panting. "I wanna touch you too". 

He can see how hard Javi got and is dying to get his hands on him. As fast as he can, trying to ignore the hand on his cock and focus, he unbuttons Javi's pants and pulls them down. He smirks when he sees what's underneath.  
"Do you always go commando, Agent Peña?" 

Without giving Javi time to answer, he imitates the movement he had made previously and spits on his hand.  
Javier can't stop following every move he makes.  
"This will make it better, right?" he asks, with that tone that he makes you think he knows more than you do.  
Javier tries to react. "Yes, it- fuck, Steve," he almost screams. Steve already has his hand on his cock, stroking it, up and down.  
"Yeah? Do you like it like this? Talk to me, Javi."

How Steve can keep talking, Javier doesn't understand.  
"Si, no pares." _Yes, don't stop._  
"Maybe a little tighter, mmh?" he asks as he makes his fist around Javi's dick tighter.  
"Yes, yes, that's perfect, fuck," he answers, throwing his head back, as Steve leans down and begins to kiss his neck.

A few seconds pass and Javier begins to touch Steve again and they are jerking each other off, imitating how their hands move and observing each other's reactions.  
Steve wants to know what makes Javier moan, what will make him say his name as if it were the only word he knows. As if it were the only thing in his head. Steve wants to ruin him. 

But he is not in better shape, Javier's hands feel perfect on his dick as if he already knows how and where to touch him to make him react. He alternates between stroking his cock and playing with his balls, and Steve is already seeing stars.

Faster than they expect, they can feel his orgasms approaching. The two are getting more and more agitated, the other's name and moans the only thing that comes out of their mouths.

Steve is the first to speak. "Javi, fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Javier, panting, with one hand on Steve's neck and the other on his dick, begins to stroke him faster, "yeah, c'mon, give it to me."  
Steve starts doing the same thing "c'mon Javi, come for me, wanna see it". But he is the first to break. With a touch of Javi's thumb across the head of his penis, Steve cums.

"FUCK", throwing his head back and his mouth open, he paints Javier's hands with his cum, "oh, fuck". Javier caresses him a little more, he wants every drop. Touch becomes too much for Steve, and overstimulated, he puts his hand on top of Javi's, asking him to stop.

"Shit. That was so good." Javi smiles and Steve kisses him. "Let me take care of you now". And looking Javier directly in his eyes, he gets down on his knees and looks up at Javi, stroking Javier's thighs up and down.

"Oh fuck," Javi can't believe what he's seeing. Steve on his knees, on his kitchen floor, about to blow him. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to yet," he tells Steve, just in case.

"Does it look like I don't want to?" he starts getting closer to Javi's dick, opening his mouth, and in a second he has his lips around its head. He never stops looking into his eyes.  
Steve starts sloppy, trying to get as much as he can of Javi's dick on his mouth, dying to taste him. Trying to do the same things that he likes and Javier seems to like too. He has moments where he focuses on the head of his cock, sucking, making Javier scream.

"Steve, fuck" he screams, grabbing his head with both hands, pulling a little of his hair. Steve moans and closes his eyes for a moment, and keeps sucking.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close," Javi is about to lose it, he does not know how much longer he can keep up. He's panting, all of his torso dripping with sweat. He can feel it already. "Steve, shit, I'm coming," he tries to warn Steve again, but he doesn't stop. "Oh, oh, yes," and he's cumming inside Steve's mouth. They can't stop looking into each other's eyes.

Steve continues to suck some more, he wants every drop too, all the taste of Javier in his mouth. When realizes it's too much for Javi, he lets go of his dick.

"Shit Steve, you didn't have to," Javi says, trying to breathe, now stroking Steve's hair.  
"That was amazing. Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" they both laugh.

Steve is still on his knees and Javier sees a drop of his cum in the corner of his mouth. With his thumb he pushes it into Steve's mouth, who accepts it greedily, taking Javier's hand with both hands and closing his eyes, sucking every last drop.

Javier still doesn't believe what his eyes see. He pulls his finger out of Steve's mouth and grabs his face, kissing him frantically.

Later that night, lying on their bed holding each other, they'll realize they were crazy believing they could live without this. Without each other. 

_so yeah, it's a fire. It's a goddamn blaze in the dark, and you started it_  
so yeah, it's a war. It's the goddamn fight of my life, and you started it  
you started it... 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? I think it's a mess lol.  
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/leilavillares) and [Tumblr](https://theleilashow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
